Fatal Attraction
by Iratus Mancipium
Summary: After years of peace the Manhattan Clan will come to find out that an old enemy has been brought back to torment them and he's got a friend to help him out.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection Begins

**Fatal Attraction**

_AN: First and foremost, I do not own the Disney characters within the Gargoyle series. However, I do own the female character that will come to be known as Lilith. I am not making a profit from this so please don't sue._

Darkness and a cold chill occupied this place constantly. Never was there a flicker of light, be it artificial or natural. Well that is for the past few years. This room had gone untouched since the last incident. An experiment gone wrong that resulted in many casualties. No one dared to return to that place because of the horrid vision it brought them at night. So it was left, barred shut from being used and kept away from prying eyes. In time this room's location faded from memory until recently. A drawn out creak screamed into the darkness that inhabited this room and broke the silence that had loomed here for so long. A faint click followed and from above lights flickered until their current was strong enough too stabilize its illuminating purpose. Entering the room was a face that was none to popular with the masses of the great city that was New York and that was to be expected thanks to the heinous acts he committed putting the lives of other on the line. That mans name was Dr. Anton Bartholomew Sevarius, the brilliant but megalomaniacal and immoral geneticist. He initially worked for Cyberbiotics, but was persuaded to go to work at Xanatos Enterprises at some point before 1994.

"Come along men, we've got lots of work to do and so very little time to do it in."

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have to bring this heavy ass crate with us. What the hell do you have in this thing anyway?" The man asked with a rather annoyed tint in his voice.

Clearly as any other would have guessed he was new to these kinds of jobs. After all when your dealing with a man like Sevarius and are being paid the amount of money you usually don't see from escort jobs or transport one would know it obvious that you just don't ask questions. Why should it even matter anyway? You took the job knowing there could be big consequences to follow, so it's kind of late by this point to voice your curiosity. However, the estranged doctor was all too proud to give this man an answer. Why not? Inside that crate were works of his genius and soon enough he'd have his darling son back to protect him and aid him on exacting his revenge on the enemies he had made years ago.

"Oh I was just dyeing for you to ask." He beamed with an excitement that he had not displayed to anyone in god knows how long. "Open the crate gentlemen!"

The others who accompanied the doctor on this trip were tall men and built for action. Their bodies hidden away from others in black body suites with bullet proof armor and they were heavily armed. They had once worked for Xanatos. Some had even been there for the first staging of events that were supposed to get the Gargoyles to pledge their loyalty to the man only to see it literally crash and burn in their faces. They stood back from the large crate and shot at the chains that held the sides up only to watch the side fall to the ground to expose the treasures he brought along with him. The new comers eyes widened in both fear and awe.

With an overly smug look on his features he walked over to the glorious sight and stopped when he came next to the leg of a very large statue.

"This is my beloved creation and son Little Anton. He was created for the sole purpose of protecting me and exacting my revenge on those who crossed me…but that monstrosity…that thorn in my side prevented him from doing just that!"

His left hand shook as all the rage was returning to him. Just thinking of what Thailog had done, how he had betrayed him after giving him the gift of life enraged him so. Easy to see that Sevarius really didn't believe in what goes around, comes around when it went against him. Poor sportsmanship really, but he'd get over it or so he'd like to believe.

"Ok then what the heck are those?" the curious guard asked while pointing to two cylinder contraptions.

They stood at the height of six feet and were filled with green liquid. Not just that but floating inside the liquid in one of the contraption was a female body curled into the fetal position and the in the other was a male posed the very same way. The mentioning of said contraptions seemed to calm the doctor's temper and brighten his spirits once again.

"Those my good man, are the cure to my dilemma…you see within their blood holds the cure for what made my Little Anton turn back to stone. But before you ask, no I do not intend to use both of them to bring the two statues back to life. No, I will use the female to resurrect my son and he will be allowed to crush that statue into nothing but dust. The male will be kept as a precaution incase there was something I missed. In fact he will be released when everything is in place and will start up the electrolizer that will cause the molecules within the stone to…stir if you will. During that time he will then drain the females capsule deliver a fatal cut and push her to said device which will pull her blood from her body, mingle them with Anton's atoms and when sun sets he will be of flesh once more!"

Ok, this guy was seriously creeped out by this point but he just kept silent and got to work with setting everything up so that the now unconscious man could activate it later. Little did they know, someone was on to their plan and didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival Instinct

It was now five thirty in the evening which meant their was just thirty minutes left to do what needed to be done before the sun would set. Activating the electrolizer was a man whose height was about five feet and eight inches. His skin was very male, almost had a blue tint to it making him look close to dead. His hair was white and cut short so that it spike just a bit on top. His eyes were a stunning ice blue and his body build was lethe. It was easy to assess that he was made to be a fighter if the need came down to it and he was working fast, making sure not to waste any time. Covering his once naked body was a form fitting body suite made from rubber like fibers to keep him from being shocked by stray waves of electricity as he got things together. The doctor and his guards had left the room to wait outside the door while Sevarious, not wanting to miss the resurrection of his fallen creation waited some ten feet away.

Rising to his full height, the silent male who had yet to be given a name, moved to the still full cylindrical contraption and stared and his female counterpart, his twin. He looked away shortly after that only to enter the code that activated the drain process. Once the water was completely gone, he opened the chamber and pulled out the female and held her in his arms to carry her to the place she was to be sacrificed. He laid her still form against the cold tiled floor, moved to a table retrieving an army knife one of the guards had lent him and brought it to the female's neck. However, before he could apply enough pressure that would seal the deal and spill her blood, her left hand shot up to grab his wrist. The male pressed down with his other hand, trying to bring the blade to rest in her throat but something was just off. The female gave a desperate battle cry and mustered enough strength to push her twin away from her and with speed she jumps up to her feet only to glare at the man that was her creator.

Being the coward he was however, Sevarius called for his men, who of course ran in with guns cocked.

"Hurry up and detain her, we've only got twenty minutes before the sun sets!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the female made a dash for the doctor. He was her main goal. Kill him, deal with the others later. However, she had been grabbed by one of the men for hire allowing Sevarius to dash out of the room and escape down the long hall. Her twin had come to the front and lunged forth with the knife hoping to plunge it deep within her heart but she had managed to twist her arms allowing her enough leverage to escape the hired mans grasp, clip his legs from beneath him so that his throat served as the knifes hilt. Now in a panic the other men began to fire their guns at the female but she just kept dodging the blasts. When close enough to one of the men firing their weapon, she grabbed his arm and twisted it till it popped from its socket. As a result he dropped the gun but she wasn't done there. Survival instincts were on high and they told her to kill or be killed. Swiftly moving to the mans back side she took hold of his head with both hands and forcefully twisted, breaking his neck.

Turning around just in the nick of time, she saw another blast coming her way and dove out of the way, tucking her body into a ball so that could roll back onto her feet. Unfortunately, the shot that had missed her had made contact with the bigger of the two statues, putting a hole right into the midsection. Sevarius most defiantly wouldn't be too happy about this but the others didn't notice. They were to busy concentrating their efforts on killing this female. They had only fifteen minutes before sunset and there were just two of them left now, her twin and the shooter. Once the female stopped her roll and got up onto her feet, her male counterpart speared her back to the ground and straddled her waist determined to kill her. Again they struggled for dominance, the male seeming to gain the upper hand now and with a thrust the knife came down and sunk into flesh but not where he needed. It had landed in her shoulder. When he pulled the blade out, the female took her chance and brought her fist up connecting with the males chin.

"Come on man! We've only got five minutes left."

Ignoring the guard, the male looked to his twin and his eyes soon widened when pain engulfed his abdomen. That was most certainly quick of her. When her punch caused him to falter back, she had just enough time to grab his hands that held the blade and force them towards himself causing him to bury the knife deeply into his own torso. No…this couldn't be. He had a mission to complete. He had to kill her. Pulling the knife from his torso, he raised his arms eye above his head determined to make his lethal blow but instead he fell over to his side dead. Sitting up, she kicked her twin away from her with such a force it sent him over to the electrolizer and the process began, but because the large statue was incomplete due to the blast that hit it, the only complete statue was the smaller one and things began to happen.

Rolling to her side the female grabbed her shoulder and cringed in pain and slowly began to sit up but froze when she found herself staring down the barrel of the guard's gun. It seemed her time was up, she was too tired to fight and if she even looked like trying to move, he'd blast her. The electrolizer shut down once the last of her twin's blood had been infused with the statue and that room fell silent once more. Why hadn't this man shot her yet? What was he waiting for?

"It looks like we went through all that hassle for nothing. The shit didn't even work. I'm going to enjoy blasting your brain matter all over this clean floor."

The man cocked his gun and aimed for the sweet spot that was between the females eyes. She only stare at him in silence. She would not close her eyes. She would face her death with dignity unlike these low life cowards. Angry that she hadn't flinched, the man pressed the gun against her head trying to bring forth a little fear from her but there was nothing.

"Fuck you…"

Just as his finger was about to squeeze the trigger he heard something. Something that made him want to piss himself. Looking to the statue now his eyes widened as he watched cracks form across the service. Finally her chance presented itself. Thrusting her fist forward, she punched the man in his groin, forced herself to her feet and made a dash for it. She didn't want to stick around for the awakening of this creature plus she had to catch up with Sevarius and kill him once and for all. Just as she left that room she heard a very loud roar and shattering of stone. However, she pushed forward ignoring the terrified screams of the man she left in there and looked around for a room that could possibly have something for her to cover herself with until she could find better clothes.


End file.
